Ntmurd World: The Movie
Ntmurd World: The Movie (or simply Ntmurd World) is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated science fiction action-comedy film produced by Gingo Animation and based on the video game series of the same name. It was directed by Audel LaRoque and Freddie Long from a screenplay by LaRoque, Don Rhymer, and J. Stewart Burns, and a story by Geo G., LaRoque, Steve Samono, and Conzhea2011. The fifteenth feature film from Ntmurd Animation, the film stars the voices of Griffin Gluck, Cameron Diaz, George Takei, Seth Rogen, Nathan Lane, Bill Hader, Wallace Shawn, Bobby Moynihan, and Dee Bradley Baker. The Planetokio Movie premiered in Tokyo, Japan on July 28, 2017, and was released in the United States on August 4, 2017 by Columbia Pictures. The film received positive reviews from critics and grossed over $536 million worldwide. Along with Paradoria, it marked the first time that Ntmurd Animation has released two feature films in the same year Plot Coming soon! Voice cast :Further information: List of Ntmurd World characters *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Griffin_Gluck Griffin Gluck as Iken J. Yanguburu, a blue-haired meal delivery boy who works at Rai Rai Ken. **https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cameron_Diaz Cameron Diaz as young Iken *Jessica Biel as Naomi Canbell, Iken's girlfriend and Dr. Cambert's daughter. *George Takei as Dr. Hokin, a scientist that lives in the bottom of Rai Rai Ken and the inventory of the energy ball gun. *Danny McBride as Dr. Canbell, Naomi's father. *Nathan Lane as Boro, Iken's robot assistant. *Bill Hader as Lai Lai, the owner of Rai Rai Ken, and Mr. Bye-Bye, Lai Lai's twin counterpart. *Wallace Shawn as Noboru, a kindly convenience store clerk who gives Iken some new products. *Bobby Moynihan as Akiba, the police chief. *Tom Kane as Mr. Leakage, a brain ramen addiction. *Audel LaRoque as Ferdinand, an nasty thief who is responsible for stealing Iken's delivery. *Phil LaMarr as Stamp Robot *Craig Kellman as Cocky Alien *Michael Wildshill as Freddy *Dee Bradley Baker as Jarvis *Kari Wahlgren as Sharen *Mark Mothersbaugh of Devo appears in a voice cameo, amongst additional voices. Additional voices *Ava Acres *Lori Alan *Carlos Alazraqui *Jack Angel *Bob Bergen *Rodger Bumpass *Freddie Long *Roger Craig Smith *Andy Nyman *Teresa Ganzel *Jess Harnell *Mona Marshall *Terry Ward *Corey Burton *Brian T. Delaney *Audel LaRoque *Danny Mann *John Cygan *Cara Pifko *Mickie McGowan *Gary Hall *David K. Thompson *Philip Lawrence *Geo G. *Ken Takemoto *Bill Farmer *Laraine Newman *Mindy Sterling *Tara Strong *Michael Wildshill *John Kassir *Brian George *Nolan North *Sonoko Konishi *Keith Ferguson *Fred Tatasciore *Cam Clarke *Jan Rabson *Eric Osmond *James Kevin Ward *Steve Samono *Anthony Sorano *Mark Mothersbaugh *Sherry Lynn *Colette Whitaker *Ed Fuller Production Rumors about a possible Planetokio film had circulated since the release of the first game in 1999. The first attempt at a film adaptation was in development at Gingo Animation in 2001. However, the film did not materialize since the studio could not find a script that they liked. In 2006, in an interview with The New York Times, Geo G. announced that Gingo would possibly start working on a Planetokio film once more, although he said "nothing's official". In September 2009, Geo stated that a Planetokio film was not being planned. He said, "It's too early to say. Everyone's talking about it, but if we had ideas it would be great. Soundtrack : The film score was composed by John Debney Release Coming soon! Home media Ntmurd World: The Movie was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and Blu-ray 3D on May 18, 2016. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical reaction Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here Category:Films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:2010s Category:2017 Category:Films directed by Audel LaRoque Category:Ntmurd World: The Movie Category:Ntmurd Animation Category:Ntmurd World Category:Columbia Pictures